Yes, Professor
by MissGiaDarcy
Summary: Harry and Draco like to play. Really naughty Harry/Draco! Don't say I didn't warn you!


**So, I originally posted this on adultfanfiction. net back in 2007. I tweaked it up a bit though. This is quite possible the most shamefully smutty thing I've ever written in my entire life haha. If you want to see my other stories posted there, just go to the site and search for ReflectingSpirit. I have 14 HP stories, 1 Yu Yu Hakusho and 1 original that I never finished lol. **

**Enjoy! *hides* **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, Professor <strong>_

Draco sat quietly at his desk in the deserted classroom. His hands were shaking so furiously that he had to clasp his hands together in order to stop. The professor would be there any moment, and he knew his punishment would be severe. The professor never did anything half way.

Suddenly, he heard the large, iron clad door behind him creak open. Ever so slightly, he turned his head to catch a glimpse of his gorgeous professor. Even beneath his billowing robes, Draco could tell that the professor had a perfect physique. His black hair was untidy, but that only added to the effect. His brilliant green eyes glowed even through the frames of his glasses. Yes…Professor Potter was a sight to behold.

Harry walked right passed Draco and sat at the desk right in front of the desk the blonde occupied. He folded his hands in his lap and looked disapprovingly at Draco. That proved to be a hard task, seeing as Draco looked positively seductive sitting there. Blonde tendrils of hair fell over Draco's eyes, and his white uniform shirt looked as though it were a size or two too small. The white material clung to all of the right places; accentuating Draco's already toned body.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry said sternly. "Come to my desk please."

Draco stood slowly, and approached Harry's desk. Harry's eyes widened slightly, noticing that Draco's uniform pants were also a size too small. 'Damn him,' Harry thought. 'He's going to make this extremely difficult'.

"Now," Harry said, leaning faintly over the desk, "Can you explain to me why you were sneaking into the girl's changing rooms?"

Draco paused, "I-I was dared to, sir."

Harry eyed the blonde dangerously, "Dared? And who dared you to do this, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat, "Just a couple of others guys in my house."

"Typical Slytherins," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Always getting each other into trouble. Was it Crabbe and Goyle who dared you?"

Draco nodded, and was startled slightly when Harry stood and walked around the desk to face him. With a quick movement, he fiercely grasped with collar of Draco's shirt with one hand and pulled the blonde towards him.

"You're going to have to be punished for the, Draco," Harry warned, eyeing his pray up and down.

"I…I know, sir," Draco replied with a shaky voice. "Am…am I going to get a detention?"

Harry smiled darkly, "Oh, much more than that."

Draco cried out as Harry pushed him chest first onto his desk. He struggled against Harry's firm hand, but was quickly subdued when he heard Harry mutter 'Ferula'. Draco found his wrists wrapped in bandages, and the other ends were tied to the handles of the drawers in front. He was completely helpless.

"That will teach you struggle, I imagine," Harry said with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

Harry stood directly behind Draco, pressing his hips to the blonde's backside. Draco could feel Harry's large erection against him, and that only turned him on even more. He felt his cock twitch beneath his tight pants, wanting more of whatever Harry was going to dish out.

The blonde was brought out his reverie when he felt Harry's fingers gripping his hair. He hissed sharply when Harry pulled, lifting his head from the desk. The dominance Harry was displaying was almost too much for Draco, whose cock was already painfully hard.

"Are you ready for your punishment now?" Harry breathed.

"Yes, Professor," Draco moaned louder than he wanted. He didn't want Harry to know just how much he was enjoying this just yet.

Suddenly, Draco felt Harry's hands traveling around his waist toward the button of his pants. One hand furiously worked to unbutton them while the other made quick work of the zipper. After that task was finished, Harry swiftly pulled down the dark uniform pants as well as Draco's boxers. The blonde's perfectly shaped backside was revealed to him, and he could not help but run one of his callused hands over the pale cheeks.

*SMACK*

"Harry!" Draco cried out in a mixed of pleasure and surprise.

Harry glared at his pupil, "Is that any way to talk to your professor, Mr. Malfoy?"

*SMACK*

"I'm so sorry, sir!" Draco winced, feeling the sting rise over his backside and into his lower back.

Harry was beside himself with lust. Hearing Draco calling him 'sir' and 'professor' nearly rattled his brain. Draco's ass was now a light shade of pink from the abuse it was taking. He could not help but stare at the other boy, and how truly erotic he looked. He gripped both cheeks firmly, spreading them apart to catch a glimpse of the quivering pink hole. He began to recall of the times he had been buried to the hilt, receiving so much pleasure that his whole body would shake. But, that would have to wait a few moments longer.

"I see this isn't enough, is it?" Harry said partly to himself.

With haste, he came around to the other side of the desk and pulled a small paddle out of one of the drawers. Draco's eyes widened in anticipation, his cock growing even harder at the thought of Harry spanking him with that paddle.

Harry came back around, running the paddle lightly over Draco's backside, showing him just how firm it was, and how much it was going to hurt. Without further warning, he swung back and connected the paddle with Draco's fair skin. The sound of the paddle hitting Draco's ass resounded throughout the room, as well as the sound of Draco's high pitched cry.

Harry connected the paddle again and again, relishing in the sight of Draco arching his back with pleasure and pain. He had hit Draco so many times that his bum was now bright red.

"Please, Professor!" Draco begged with tears beginning to form in his eyes. "It hurts so much! Please…I've had enough."

"I'll tell you when you've had enough!"

*SMACK*

"AAHH!" Draco cried out.

No matter how much it hurt, Draco didn't want it to end. The stinging sensation coming off his heated and red cheeks hurt with such delicious goodness, Draco couldn't help but yearn for more. Draco turned his back, locking his eyes with Harry's green ones. The sight of Harry looking so authoritative was such a turn on that he could feel the pre cum leaking from his neglected cock.

"Sir, please," Draco said in a husky whisper. "I need to be punished."

Harry thought he could have cum right there. The sound of Draco's wanton voice was usually enough to send him over the edge. But, as Draco said, he needed to be punished. He swung the paddle back to the other's backside, savoring the cries and moans Draco gave him. Smiling inwardly, Harry reached around Draco once more, and wrapped his hand around his lover's hard cock. He began fisting Draco's cock and spanking him at the same time. Draco was nearly beside himself with pleasure. All he could do was pant and moan as his lover teased and tortured his body.

Draco could feel his fingernails digging into the old wood of the desk. The feeling of Harry's hand on his shaft sent his mind into a pleasure filled frenzy. A glimmering layer of sweat formed all over his body, causing his hair to cling to the back of his neck. He was quivering so badly that he knew Harry could notice. He needed to cum so badly…he wanted to feel Harry inside, fucking him ruthlessly.

"H-Harry!" Draco groaned, not caring if he was punished for it. "I-I'm going to cum!"

Just as Draco gave his warning, Harry stopped. The blonde nearly sobbed in frustration, wondering why Harry had stopped. Suddenly, he felt the bandages around his wrist fall off and whirl to the ground. He turned to face Harry, watching as he tore off his robe.

"Get on your knees, now!" Harry ordered.

Draco stood and obediently dropped to his knees. He gazed up at Harry, appreciating the picture of raw masculinity in front of him. He ran his pale hands up Harry's muscular legs and up to the zipper of his pants. He slowing, almost teasingly undid them and noticed that Harry wasn't wearing anything beneath them. Smiling lustfully, Draco pulled Harry's large, red tipped erection from his trousers and ran a teasing tongue over the sensitive slit.

"Draco!" Harry moaned, throwing his head back. "God, yes! Make it wet, that's all the prep you're going to get!"

Wasting no time, Draco swallowed every inch of hard flesh with one dive, opening his throat to receive the massive cock. The blonde repeatedly deep-throated the groaning boy, and let out a groan of his own when Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"Draco, enough!" Harry said, feeling disappointed as he did so.

Harry could hold back no more. Draco's tongue and throat muscles felt too damn good, he needed to sink his cock inside Draco's tight, willing body. Harry yanked the Draco's head away from his swollen cock, grabbed his arms, and lifted him to his feet, and with an abrupt spin, Draco found himself once again pressed chest first against the desk. Harry pressed his hands to Draco's back, forcefully pushing the blonde's upper body flush with the desktop and then roughly nudged his legs apart with his foot.

"You're so beautiful, Draco," Harry breathed. "Reach back here and spread yourself for me."

Draco shivered again, just the sound of Harry's voice was turning him to much. While resting the side of his face on the table, he reached back and spread his ass wide open as Harry had instructed him to do.

Bending down to his knees, Harry ran a teasing finger of the tight pucker, watching as Draco's lithe body quivered. With a teasing tongue, Harry licked at the pink opening, listening as Draco moaned above him. He remained there only briefly before rising back up.

Draco trembled with need as he felt Harry place the tip of his cock at his entrance. Then, with one swift movement, Harry gripped the blonde's wrist and pinned his arms above his head. Harry's chest was now pressed flushed against Draco's back, his mouth right next to his ear.

"Scream for your professor, Draco," Harry ordered, and then thrust his cock deep in Draco with one, unforgiving plunge.

"AAAHHH!" Draco screamed, gripping the edge of the desk.

Harry winced, and felt a little sorry that he had hurt his Draco, but soon, Draco's screams were turned into wanton groans and pleas. Harry lifted himself back up to a standing position while slowly stroking Draco's spine, starting between his shoulder blades and ending at his firm cheeks, still smarting from the spanking they had received earlier. With his cock buried deep inside Draco, Harry spread the red flesh apart. Harry groaned obscenely as he felt how amazing tight that tiny hole was gripping his cock. He slowly pulled out and was amazed at how the puckered ring of muscle squeezed his shaft, refusing to release the hard flesh that filled it.

With Harry's cock pulled out to the tip, he was ready to fuck Draco within an inch of his life. Grabbing the blonde's hips, Harry bucked his thick, hard cock back into Draco's hot, tight entrance.

"Fuck!" Draco whimpered. "Yes, more! Please!"

Harry drove in deep, with long rapid strokes, changing his angle of penetration to keep Draco in suspense. The blonde writhed and thrashed beneath his lover's strong hold he had over him. Draco desperately wanted more, even though Harry was pounding him ruthlessly.

"Deeper!" Draco cried. "Please, professor!"

Harry snapped when he heard Draco call him 'professor' once more. Digging his nails into Draco's slim hips, he bucked his hips as hard as he could, wanting to bring as much pleasure to Draco as he could. Draco cried out, not even knowing what he wanted anymore. Harry's brutal thrusts were quickly bringing him toward the edge.

The hot, tight, gripping inner walls of Draco's ass around Harry's cock was unforgiving. He used all his will power and stamina not to come before Draco. The blonde screamed, throwing his head back as Harry filled his entrance completely; stretching him open painfully. Draco relished the pain and pleasure his body was wracked with. Harry again pulled out and bucked back in hard and fast, snapping his hips, drilling into Draco with brutal force, hitting his prostate , dead on.

"HARRY! DON'T STOP!"

Harry knew he was close, but he knew he could keep his pace up until he came. With Draco begging for more, Harry grabbed onto Draco's hair once more, using it as leverage with one hand to fuck him deeper. He then reached under Draco's waist wrapping his other hand around the weeping cock, fisting with long, tight strokes.

"Cum for me, Draco!" screamed Harry.

Draco cried out as his hair was yanked back, being used as an anchor to keep him from falling forward with each hard thrust from Harry. Harry was fucking Draco with so much force that his hips were being lifted from the desk.

Draco's toes went numb and his heart pounded, pumping liquid heat through every vein in his body. Draco came, screaming the loudest he ever had, and became blinded by bolts of lighting flashing behind his eyelids. His back arched and with a keening whine, feeling Harry still thrusting into him harshly.

"Aaah!" Harry cried with one final thrust into his lover. "DRACO!"

Harry came, filling Draco's entrance with so much white liquid that it began to spill out over both of their legs. Harry's whole body was shaking, and it felt as though his legs would give out any second.

Falling atop Draco's back, Harry panted, trying to recover from their most exhausting session yet. Draco was panting as well, still basking in the feeling of his intense orgasm. He had never felt this fulfilled in his life. A long patch of silence passed before either of them were able to speak.

"Harry," Draco said breathlessly. "Oh, Harry…"

Harry smiled, "Draco, that was…"

"I know."

Harry finally managed to stand and pull himself out of his lover. But, his legs still proved too tired and he flopped down onto the other side of the desk next to Draco. Draco slowly pulled his boxers and trousers back, gazing lovingly into Harry's bright eyes.

Reaching out, Harry pulled Draco flush against him and kissed the blonde deeply. Pulling his wand from his pocket, Harry muttered a charm, and the classroom slowly began to melt away, revealing Harry and Draco's flat in London.

"I still can't believe you managed to Transfigure our living room into a classroom," Draco said, still breathless. "It seemed so complicated."

"Oh, believe me, it was," Harry replied, pulling Draco to stand up with him. "It took me a full week to get it right."

"And I'm so glad you did," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and resting his head underneath his chin. "It made things ten times better. Thank you for making my fantasy come true."

"Anything for you," said Harry, kissing Draco deeply once again. "I love you."

Draco smiled, pulling himself tightly against Harry, "I love you too."

"Now, how about we head off to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Anything you say," said Draco with a playful smile. "...professor."

* * *

><p><strong>*Comes out of hiding* <strong>

**So, yeah, I told you it was dirty lol. Please review and let me know what you guys think! **


End file.
